Changements dans la vie
by WolfClub
Summary: Bella a juste pris plus de Edward et Jacob, son désormais quitte. Qui va s'appuyer sur Bella maintenant? Mon premier récit officiel. Je vais prendre les demandes pour des histoires


Mon nom est Isabella Swan, mais s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Bella. Je viens de plaquer par mon copain de près d'un an. Je suis allé dans une dépression qui a failli tuer, mais mon meilleur ami Jacob m'a aidé à traverser ça, mais il a laissé trop juste comme Edward. "Bells, avez-vous entendu?" La voix de mon père me fit sortir de ma pensée mentale. "Ouais papa, mais, dois-je aller? Jacob ne veut pas me parler ou être mon ami." Il m'a étudiés. J'ai soupiré «Très bien, je vais aller"Nous avons roulé vers le bas pour La ... la promenade en voiture à La Push ...Quand je suis entré, j'ai été pris en charge par les hommes noirs extrêmement hautes. J'ai regardé et étudié tous les avant que je détourne les yeux. Je me sentais les yeux sur moi. J'ai regardé dans mes cheveux et j'ai vu que Jacob a été de me regarder et le gars à côté de lui. «Je vois que vous avez rencontré les gars, les cloches." Je levai les yeux à mon père et hochent la tête. J'ai accidentellement tombé sur un corps chaud. "Oh, je suis tellement désolé! J'ai regardé dans les yeux d'un homme très sexy. Un sourire apparut sur son visage montrant ses dents blanches." Il semble que nous pour continuer à fonctionner dans l'autre! "Il en riant. Je rougis," Il semble de cette façon, euh ... "" Sam ". Il tendit la main." C'est agréable de vous rencontrer, Sam. "répondis-je.« C'est agréable de vous rencontrer aussi, Bella "Il a dit." Comment savez-vous mon nom, "je lui ai demandé confondre." Votre père est ici beaucoup et il parle de vous sans arrêt. "répondit-il. Je rougis encore plus. Je sentis sa main sur ma joue comme il a poussé mes cheveux loin de mes yeux." Vous ne devez pas cacher le fait que rougir belle de la vôtre »Il a murmuré. Je souris. je pourrais avoir avec ce drôle." Seulement pour vous Sammy. "Il a ri,« Ne dites pas que en face de mes amis, ils vont faire moquer de moi pour cela. "Il semblait flirter dos. je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota à l'oreille:« Personne ne serait jamais m'entendre vous appeler Sammy parce que, c'est quelque chose que je tiens à vous dire en privé. A plus tard, Sam "J'ai ri comme je suis parti. Après le dîner à la maison de Billy, nous sommes allés à la maison." Vous allez à Bells lit? "Charlie demandé." Oui papa. Goodnight "je l'ai dit que je suis entré dans ma chambre. J'ai changé dans mon débardeur et semelles pyjamas, je me mis au lit et posa là à penser de Sam jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans la terre de rêve.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Rêve ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~"MOMMIE!" Un garçon de trois ans a couru vers moi et embrassé ma jambe. Je l'ai ramassé "Quoi de petit garçon mal." J'ai embrassé sa tête. «Je scwapped mon Mommie weg!" répondit-il. J'ai ri comme je l'ai assis sur le comptoir et a ouvert l'armoire et en tira l'aide Neosporin et de la bande. Je me penchai et se frotta le Neosporin sur son bobo, comme il l'appelle, et de mettre le Band Aid à ce sujet. "C'est tout mieux maintenant," je l'ai dit. Il sauta et courut dehors de rire. Je me tenais à la poêle et a commencé à cuisiner un fromage grillé pour lui, quand ces grands forts encombrants bras chauds enveloppés autour de ma taille et de grandes mains ont été placés sur mon ventre rond. "Hmm, comment allez-vous, bébé?" Il a dit. Je incliné ma tête sur le côté. «Je suis très bien, Sammy." Je rigolé. Il a placé sa joue sur mon épaule et l'embrassa mon cou avec ses lèvres chaudes. "C'est une bonne chose. Comment va le bébé?" il a demandé. Il passa sa main sur mon ventre. "Elle ou il est trop fine, cher" répondis-je. "Sam, cela vous dérangerait aller se Jessie?" Demandai-je. Avant je connaissais ses bras se retira et il était hors de la porte. Très vite, il est venu avec Jessie jeté sur son épaule rires. "Samuel Joshua Uley! Vous l'avez mis en bas à droite de cet instant!" J'ai crié. Ils ont souri et s'assit. J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai pensé ce que je vais avec eux.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fin de rêve ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Je me suis réveillé pour voir Sam à me regarder avec un grand sourire blanc. Je rougis une teinte foncée de rouge. "Où est Charlie? Comment avez-vous ici?" Demandai-je. "Il a quitté il ya cinq minutes. Il me laisser entrer" Sam répliqua. Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres, puis la prochaine chose que je sais que ses lèvres chaudes bruts étaient sur mes lèvres charnues chaudes et nous nous embrassions. Il a tiré et a dit "Je t'aime, Bella." «Je t'aime trop, Sammy." Je lui ai répondu.


End file.
